The present invention relates generally to the field of lipids and in particular aims at improving lipid absorption, for example under conditions of lipid malabsorption. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a composition comprising an sn-2 monoacylglycerol derivative, wherein the sn-1 and sn-3 positions are blocked by protective groups. The acyl group may be a fatty acid, for example one with anti-inflammatory properties.
The delivery of bioactive fatty acids under conditions of malabsorption such as in pancreatic insufficiency, bile salt deficiency, short gut due to gut removal or mucosal disease is critical.
In these physiological conditions, the digestion pathways, involving degradation of dietary triacylglycerols by the pancreatic lipase and the formation of micellar macrostructures required for enteral uptake, are impaired.
The delivery of bioactive fatty acids having, e.g., anti-inflammatory properties is therefore critical in these conditions as this type of fatty acids could help to lower the inflammation response.
Based on previously published prior art (Mattson F. H. and Volpenhein R. A. (1964); Hunter E. J. (2001); Hayes K. C. (2001)) one might assume that fatty acids located in the sn-2 position of a glyceride are more readily absorbed by the body than fatty acids in the sn-1 or sn-3 position.
However, for example in monoacylglycerols (MAGs) it is known that unsaturated Sn2-MAGs tend to isomerise with storage time and/or increased temperatures when preparing a meal, for example, to yield a significant amount of sn-1 and sn-3 MAGs, which are less readily absorbed.
A food composition prepared with only sn-2 MAGs to improve lipid absorption would, hence, lose its benefit with time.
For humans, there is presently no dietary solution available to deliver essential fatty acids, in particular when mechanisms involved in lipid digestion and absorption are impaired. Hence, in hospitals parenteral nutrition formulations are used.
In aged companion animals, such as old dogs or cats for example, there is equally no solution available as well.
However, it would be desired to have a food composition available that allows the efficient uptake of fatty acids even under conditions of lipid malabsorption.